Evil and Well
by Moony's wife
Summary: [Mal et Bien] Ma new fic mais cette fois DragoHermione. Le titre résume bien, je pense. [Complète enfin...]
1. Prologue

_Ma new fic Hermione/Draco je pense qu'elle ne serra pas très longue._

_Dîte moi si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas please _

_Moony's wife_

_Evil and Well _

_Prologue_

Hermione était confortablement allongé sur Drago Malefoy et s'affichait avec lui depuis une semaine. Qui aurait crut un seul instant que le pire diable de cette planète, cet homme, qui malgré ses airs angéliques, avait la froideur d'un glaçon et qui aimait faire le mal autour de lui comme un enfant innocent qui s'amuse sans vraiment savoir le mal qu'il fait sauf que lui savait parfaitement qu'il faisait pleurer, hurler et terrifier. Il aimait ça. Voir les gens l'évitait, le fuir. Il aimait voir les yeux des personnes, qu'il torturait de ses cinglantes répliques, s'embuaient puis les voir fondre en larmes devant lui. Il aimait rentrer dans une pièce et que le silence soit instantané et par dessus tout il adorait qu'on le voit comme le Prince de Serpentard, la pire des crapules, le pire diable que Satan s'est amusé à envoyer sur Terre.

Hermione était elle, une jeune femme, intelligente, charmante et jolie, ce n'était pas la plus jolie fille de Poudlard mais elle avait un charme fou et la délicatesse de son visage attirait les regards, quand elle riait de son rire innocent on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regardait rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Elle aimait aider les gens dans le besoins, les faire rire quand ils étaient tristes et déprimés, les aidaient dans leurs travaux. Elle était une innocente enfant qui ne voulait voir le monde que jolie malgré les horreurs et on pouvait parfaitement la comparait à un ange, le meilleure ange qu'on a bien voulut faire descendre sur la petite et misérable petite Terre.

C'est pour ça, pour cette différence que tous le monde avaient crut avoir une hallucination en les voyant arriver mains dans la mains dans la salle commune, Drago était entré, le silence s'était fait puis Hermione était entrée, riant, ses joues légèrement rouge, ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux de l'arrogant Prince des Serpentard, ses yeux brillant de bonheur et elle avait suivit, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, un Drago aussi froid et inexpressif que d'habitude jusqu'à la table des Serpentard sous les yeux surpris même stupéfiés des autres, de Ron et Harry ou encore d'une Ginny qui n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient passés le repas à l'écart discutant sans se quitter des yeux.

Beaucoup ne s'était pas encore habitués à leurs couples et d'autres avait pensé que ainsi Drago deviendrait plus… agréable mais ce fut le contraire il prenait encore plus de plaisir à torturer et Hermione était de plus en plus adorable. Certain se disait que la jeune femme était bien naïve de rester avec un démon comme lui et certain voulait en savoir plus. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

Drago passa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et la laissa là, elle ne dit rien et il continua de lire tranquillement puis elle se retourna et le regarda, il la fixa et fit un rictus. Elle se trouvait encore entre ses jambes, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, il ferma d'un coup sec son bouquin et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et ils restèrent là, entrelacés, liés…


	2. Mildness and Hardness

____

Mildness and Hardness

(Douceur et Dureté)

Drago la regardait fixement, elle parlait avec Ginny Weasley comme il pouvait détesté cette fille comme tout les Weasley. Elle riait et il restait là, couchait sur ce canapé à la regarder, il ne bougerait pas, il ne bougeait jamais pour aller vers elle, s'il bougeait se serait pour frapper qu'importe la personne, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu faire ce ne serait qu'un de plus qui serait taper par Drago Malefoy. Ginny se pencha vers elle et lui glissa des mots à l'oreille, il ne bougea pas… à quoi bon ? Il savait qu'elle parlait de lui, ses yeux glacés se fixèrent sur un point du nom d'Hermione et son esprit se laissa dériver. Elle tourna la tête, ses doux yeux chocolats le regardèrent et elle lui fit un tendre sourire, gentil et sincère.Hermione le regarda et croisait ses yeux lui donna envie d'aller le voir et de l'embrasser et de restait dans ses bras.

Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter quelques jeune étudiants qui le regardèrent les yeux ronds, le souffle court, tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait tout arriver avec le Prince des Serpentard. Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, un jeune garçon eut le malheur de se trouvait derrière la porte, il le regarda durement et le souleva par le col l'obligeant à être à sa hauteur et à plongeait ses yeux dans ceux glacés et durs de Drago. Il le dévisagea en grimaçant puis le laissa tomber à terre puis il passa à côté de lui sans être troubler par le fait qu'il pleurait et qu'il n'avait certainement que onze ans.

Hermione s'approcha, aida le jeune homme a se relever, lui embrasa la joue, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le rassura et lui recommanda de ne plus se trouver sur le chemin de son peut être un peu dur petit-ami.

L'amour rend aveugle mais tout le monde croyait que là, le paroxysme avait été atteint avec Hermione et tout le monde pensait qu'au fond elle était peut-être très naïve et trop gentille pourtant la jeune sorcière savait très bien que Drago était cruel, dur et sans doute machiavélique. Elle savait aussi très bien ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle ou sur eux mais tout le monde s'y intéressait surtout parce qu'ils étaient opposés l'un à l'autre et que leur relation restaient un mystère et tous les mystères sont intéressants ou étranges.

La jeune femme sortit dehors alors qu'il faisait très froids et qu'il allait sûrement neigé. Elle le vit au milieu de la cour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa cape à peine attacher claquer au vent, il la regarder s'avancer lentement vers lui, elle souriait, il ne lui tendit pas la main, n'eut aucun geste pour aller à sa rencontre et ne fit aucun sourire, il resta de glace.

Elle souriait malgré tout, indifférente à son comportement, elle posa sa main sur son bras et se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et rendit le baiser plus profonds, plus brûlant et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et rendit le baiser plus tendre, plus doux, plus sucrée. Ils se séparèrent après de longue minute et il lui fit un sourire en coin, les yeux brillant elle se serra d'avantage contre lui en riant.

_Mon ptit blabla: _

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je suis un peu fatiguée et je dors bien trop à mon avis. Je trouve que Noël est assez fatiguant mais que les vacances sont bien puisque jepeux venir plus souvent et postait mes fics qui j'espère vous plaise

J'essaie de garder un peu de mystère ne m'en voulait pas

Je vais essayer de poster une suite ce soir puisque je pars demain donc impossible de poster avant le 2 sinon...

**RAR:**

_Magic-Pinky:_ Je suis moi aussi super contente que tu sois si enthousiaste à poster la première, je suis rouge écrevisse tellement ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que les chapitre à venir vont te ravir autant. Merci pour tout

_Paprika Star:_ Mici C'est très très gentil, je dis dire que je suis plutôt contente que ça vous plaise, je suis même surprit que vous soyez surprit...

_Anna Malfoy:_ Envouté ? Non je n'y avais pas penséemais quisait ? Mdr (moi bien sûre désolé je délire toute seule ) Ravi que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te deçoit paset j'attend ton avis avec impatience.

_Rosy Potter:_ C'est pour ça que tout le monde est surprit ? Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi il deviendraitdoux comme un agneaux... ça te plait comme ça ? Je veux dire comme je l'écrit ? Sûre ?Puisque tu aimes je pense que oui... micipour tout ... Kiss

_Sakura:_ Merci c'est très gentil... je suis contente que tu trouvesma fic facile à lire, je n'aimes quand c'est compliqué et puis si tu aimestout va bien... le mystère va plané encore un peu donc je suis dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ta questionn (sadique moi ? Nan)

Merci pour toutes celles qui ont laisser des reviews et j'espère que vous continurais à m'en laisser même si c'est pour dire que c'est mauvais et j'essayerai de m'améliorer.

Avec toutes mon affection...

_Moony's wife_


	3. Clearness and Darkness

_Clearmess and Darkness_

(Clarté et obscurité)

On frappa à la porte juste deux petits coup pour signaler sa présence puis on entra pour ne voir personne dans la chambre, juste un lit défait, une chemise posait sur une chaise et une fenêtre grande ouverte. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain puisqu'il entendit distinctement de l'eau qui coulait, il n'aimait pas jouer les voyeurs mais il devait savoir si elle était là, habillé ou pas, il ne jetterai qu'un léger coup d'œil selon lui même si la voir presque nue même derrière un rideau lui plaisait. Il entrebâilla la porte et vit deux corps enlacés sous la douche, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il vit Hermione embrassait cet homme et celui-ci après avoir répondu à ses baiser tourna ses yeux froids vers la porte, il l'avait vu, il referma brusquement la porte et souffla, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, le rideau lui avait certainement empêcher de le faire. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant brusquement sur lui, il se retourna brusquement, il était dans l'obscurité, une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et des mèches coulaient à son fronts. Il le regarda de haut et il devina que ses yeux était froids et qu'il pouvait le tuer sur place. Il s'avança et il recula. Son visage resta curieusement toujours dans l'ombre alors qu'on venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la salle de bain créant ainsi beaucoup plus de lumière. Elle surgit soudain et s'accrocha au bras de Drago resplendissante ne portant qu'une chemise d'homme dévoilant ses formes, elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière et ses cheveux retombait sur ses épaule gracieusement, il fut émerveiller alors que Drago ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle fit un grand sourire qui éclaira son visage, il eut envie de lui rendre son sourire mais les yeux de Drago toujours braquait sur lui l'en dissuadait, il recula, s'excusa en bafouillant comme un enfant et Ron s'enfuit de la chambre rouge. La jeune sorcière rit et Drago se tourna vers elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

_Mon ptit blabla:_

Merci à Magic-Pinky, Sakura et la petite nouvelle Lira (j'adore ton pseudo ) je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre plus mais je dois partir alors je souhaite à tous le monde un Joyeux Noël et un Bonne année 2006 et veuilait m'excuser pour les fautes, je n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de me corriger, j'éditerais si nécessaire quand je rentrerais.


	4. Madness and Reason

_**Madness and Reason**_

( Folie et Raison )

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha lentement. Seul les rayons de la lune éclairés la chambre, leurs donnant un teint pâle de morts mais la jeune sorcière était trop souriante pour paraître morte, ses yeux pétillaient trop, ils n'étaient pas vide comme la mort. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, elle rayonnait de bonheur et de folie parce qu'elle était trop courageuse, trop heureuse de son amour presque interdit et contre nature. Elle dansait en faisant tourner sa jupe de lycéenne très studieuse et pourtant combien de fois cette jupe était tomber à terre grâce aux mains de son amant ?

Lui restait de marbre mais un sourire jouait au coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait. Pouvait-il vraiment la rentre aussi heureuse ? Ou était ce parce qu'elle aimait la vie autant qu'il pouvait souvent la haïr ? Il avait les yeux gris froids mais au fonds on pouvait voir une étincelle minuscule de bonheur non comprit et non découvert. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc tombait doucement sur ses yeux et il les repoussait de temps en temps machinalement il était la raison qui essayait de contenir la folie mais qui en faite commencer à faire partit de lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Hermione et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement. Elle se retourna vers lui, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement et il croisa ses yeux brillants de joie et d'amour. Il l'attira brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément (ou tendrement ?) La raison restait enfouit dans son cœur mais la pointe de folie qui émanait d'elle le touchait et il voulait continuer à la faire danser la nuit et rire le jour devant tous le monde.

* * *

**Mon ptit blabla:** Vraiment désolé pour tout le retards que j'ai pu prendre et je suis même horrifiée de voir comment j'ai délaisser mes fics alors que je prends tant de plaisir à les écrire. Ce n'est qu'une petite suite mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette fois les suites viendront vites

**RAR:**

_Paprika Star:_ Bonjour ! C'était fait pour destabiliser et je suis contente que tu es était destabillisée (mdr !). Dans les chapitres à venir il y aura plus de la vie du couples seuls et en effet Drago ne se rends pas compte de la chance qu'il a mais ne t'inquiète de rien et j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à m'envoyer de reviews comme celle là, ça me fait m'améliorer.

_Lirra:_ Coucou ! Entendu Lirra avec deux r Je ne me tromperais plus, e sais là dernière fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire beaucoup de chose et la suite a été longue à venir mais la voilà et les autres suive. merci d'être là

_Sakura:_ ravi et rouge tomate Bonjour ! Je suis terriblement heureuse et touchée par ce que tu me dis. je suis aux anges et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

_'tite mione:_ Hello ! Je fais mes chapitre courts un peu exprès mais ne t'inquiète pas je fairais en sorte de rallonger de plus en plus quand la fin approcherra (bientôt je pense !). Merci

_Magic Pinky:_ Buenos Dias ! Je suis toujours ravi d'avoir un review de toi et je suis contente que tu aimes plus les suites vont venir plus je pense tu vas comprendre. Merci pour tout

_Setsuko:_ Toi, je t'aime (mdr !) Deux reviews de toi et tu me couvre de compliments et me force à mit remettre, cette suite est pour toi. MERCI d'aimer et j'espère voir ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre !

_Anna Malefoy:_ Chère Madame Mlefoy, je suis ravi que tu aimes et si tu ne comprends rien ce n'est certainement par parce que tu es blonde moi même je suis une presque blonde teinte (mdr !) alors ne t'inquiète de rien et donne moi ton avis

_Lamiss12:_ Oha yo ! (Bonjour en japonais ) J'écris bien rouge écrevisse merci je fais de mon mieux. Je suis ravi que tu aimes et je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue assez vite.

_**Avec tout mon amour et mon bonheur de vous répondre encore...**_

_Moony's wife_


	5. Lovers and ennemies

_**Lovers and enemies**_

( Amant et ennemis )

Drago se frotta le poignet gauche en grognant puis il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et replongea dans son livre sur la magie noire. Elle entra dans la pièce énervée qu'on ne lui accorde toujours pas assez de confiance alors qu'elle ferait tout pour aider à vaincre Lord Voldemort et ils justifiaient leurs avis par le fait qu'elle sortait avec un Mangemort et un Malefoy comme si sa vie amoureuse pouvait avoir un rapport avec la vie de tout les innocents qui allaient mourir si on ne la laissait pas aider après tout ils s'accordaient bien pour dire qu'elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle s'avança et s'assit près de lui il posa une de ses mains sur son genou et elle se serra contre lui. Il ne dit rien et continua à lire. Elle effleura sa marque et il ne dit rien. Pas la peine de mot il se comprenait très bien quand le moment serait venu est ce qu'elle arrivera à le tuer ? Et lui ?

* * *

Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite de "Evil and Well" ... Je peux vous dire que n'aurez pas attendu pour rien parce que suit de suite un autre chapitre l'avant dernier pour être précis puis viendra le dernier qui serra plus long et qui arriva très vite plus vite que ceux là en tout cas

Je m'excuse !

RAR:

Setsuko : rouge écrevisse Bonjour ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore, j'espère que ces deux chapitre te plairont et que tu me taperas pas pour le retard. Je suis impardonnable. Merci pour ta review je suis aux anges Kiss

Anna Malefoy : Bonjour ! Tu vois tu n'avais rien à craindre ! Merci pour ta review et ce chapitre aussi et court comme le suivant mais le dernier sera plus long Merci pour ta review s'est encouragant et agréable. Bisous

Paprika Star : Hello ! Encore une qui va me taper mais je tiens à te dire que je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de fic avec autant de review et je suis ravi que ça plaise... Beaucoup de merci à toi... Gros kissous

Sakura : rouge et le feu au joue Bonjour MERCI pour tout et j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont et que tu serras encore là... merci pour tout et je suis désolé du retard. Gros gros bisous.

'tite mione: Coucou ! La voilà ! Je suis désolé du retard et j'espère que ça te plaire. Kiss.

Roze Potter: rouge rouge Bonjour ! C'est tellement gentil ce que tu me dis là, j'adore comme tu dis ça J'adore recevoir de tel review et je tenias à dire un grand merci à toi Kissoussss

Somiday: Hello ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais lire ma fic même si je t'ai laisser un review je suis très très touché et que ça te plaise encore plus Merci pour tout et bonne continuation à toi aussi, j'espère bientôt te relire.


	6. You or me ?

**_You or me ?_**

( Toi ou moi ?)

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant d'attraper un tee-shirt qui traîner elle s'en couvrit et il la regarda faire. Peut être leur dernière nuit, il avait trouvé le repère de Voldemort et la guerre commençait, Hermione tremblait souvent à l'idée de le perdre, elle se serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse nu. Il posa ses doigt dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Est ce qu'elle survivrait s'il mourrait ? Est ce qu'il oserait la tuer s'il se retrouver face à face. Lequel des deux devaient vivre… elle aimerait qu'il change de camps qu'il les rejoigne mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait si peur et elle était en colère tout ses livres ne pouvait pas l'aider à s'en sortir. Lui, il ne montrait rien, il semblait très détendu et il ne lui avait jamais autant montrer qu'il était prêt d'elle. Il l'embrassait devant tout le monde encore plus passionnément alors que la guerre allait éclater que les cadavres allaient couvrir le sol et formait des marres de sang. Elle avait besoin de sentir son parfum contre elle. Sa main dans son dos ou enlaçait avec la sienne. Est ce que ça devait finir ainsi ? Sur un champs de corps ? Il était mangemort du côté de Voldemort, pour les sangs purs et la magie noir et elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix du côté de la chute de Voldemort, pour la liberté et la paix et pourtant ne formaient-ils pas un couple qui se compléter ? Il était le ying et le yang…

* * *

Merci à tous ce qui me lise et qui me pardonne pour mes tendances à mettre les suites en retard.

Prochain chapitre : Ying and Yang et évidement la fin doncplus longue

Avec tous mon amour et mes remerciments...

Moony's wife


	7. Ying and Yang

_**Ying and Yang**_

Elle frémit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle dormait seule, sans lui à ses côtés, sans son corps contre le sien et son souffle qui lui chatouillait habituellement le cou. Et pour elle, s'était un supplice, il l'avait habitué et elle avait adoré maintenant, elle lui en voulait d'en être dépendante. Il était partit depuis seulement une heure et il lui manquait déjà depuis cinquante cinq minutes. IL l'avait appeler, l'obligeant à venir vers lui, en utilisant la force en faisant brûler sa chair au niveau de la marqe, il avait voulu lui dire « au revoir » avant… que tout comme… il l'avait quitter et une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant commencer à courir dans ses veines. Demain, il serait devant elle, dans son camps ennemi encapuchonné dans une cape noir, sa baguette à la main et il devrait tuer, ses amis à elle, ses ennemis à lui. Elle eut soudain chaud et repoussa les couverture. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et pourtant elle transpirait, ses mèches collaient à son front et elle les repoussa machinalement, un geste que Drago adorait faire… Elle écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Elle le voyait la regardait, lui faire un sourire et lui dire des mots doux avant qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Il laissa ses jambes dans le vide, regardant l'horizon, il avait froid et pourtant l'air était chaud, il pensa à elle, à ses grands yeux, à sa manière de marcher quand elle savait qu'il la regardait, ses sourires provocants, il la revoyait lui dire « je t'aime » en boucle quand ils étaient dans la salle commune, quand ils mangeaient le matin ensemble, quand ils étaient nus et enlaçaient. Elle lui manquait et d'une certaine façon il fut surprit de se rendre compte que plus elle était loin plus il souffrait d'être avec elle. Parce qu'ils allaient devoir combattre l'un contre l'autre et peut-être qu'il la tuerai sans s'en rendre compte. Il chassa cette pensée en remettant une mèche en place. Il était sûr de pouvoir la reconnaître parmi plus d'un million de personne parce qu'il l'aimait d'une certaine façon, il aimait sa façon d'être, son pouvoir, son caractère doux et sensible devant tous le monde et froids et dur quand elle voyait une injustice ou quand elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se faisaient du mal.

Hermione enfila sa cape blanche par dessus ses habits noirs, elle lui avait promit. Elle mit le capuchon et sortit de sa chambre, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Ron et les yeux de Harry qui brillaient de détermination. Les jeux étaient fait, on ne pouvait plus reculer et personne ne savait comment tout cela allez se finir, l'espoir était leur seule source d'avenir.

Il enfila son tee-shirt blanc puis attacha sa cape, ses cheveux blonds rivalisaient avec ses habits blancs alors que sa cape noir contrastait par pure provocation. Il était bien, déterminé, il n'avait pas peur. Il sortit pour saluer son père et sa mère le prit dans ses bras plus inquiète que jamais même si elle ne lui montrerait pas et qu'elle ne lui montrait juste qu'elle était fière de lui… pour combien de temps.

L'inquiétude battait dans ses veines refoulant la colère qui depuis hier soir lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle resta près de ses amis près à les défendre, à les aider mais elle se stoppa quand elle le vit, il se battait contre un membre de l'Ordre et il le tua sans pitié, juste parce qu'il le fallait, elle se fraya un passage vers lui utilisant des sorts qui la ralentissait alors que lui combattait sans se rendre compte de sa présence. Quand il eut tuer son adversaire, il sentit sa présence comme un halo rassurant qui l'appeler. Il se précipita vers elle. Il se sentait si fragile tout d'un coup et il sentait comme un brouillard se formait autour de son être. Drago l'attrapa et la colla à son corps, le capuchon de la jeune fille tomba et il croisa à nouveau ses grands yeux marrons, elle portait sur lui un regard inquiet, surprit et qui doutait de tout sauf de lui. Il vit les gens combattre autour d'eux et entendait les cris mais il ne voulait plus les entendre, plus les sentir, juste l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle vit ses yeux bleu viré au gris et une boule les enveloppés puis l'éviter à quelques centimètre du sol. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils étaient lâche de fuir dans leur bulle et elle le savait, elle était Gryffondor, elle aurait dû avoir le courage d'aller se battre mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser, elle sentait sa résolution et il avait dans son comportement comme une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, la bulle retomba au sol pour céder, un éclair vert venant d'un homme en noir toucha Drago qui tomba vers elle, son capuchon tomba. Hermione hurla et le retourna, il avait les yeux fermait et un sourire au coin des lèvres, il le savait. Ses larmes tombèrent lamentablement sur le sol, « lamentablement » parce que elle était égoïste, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils meurent tous mais pas lui, qu'elle aurait presque voulut qu'il n'y ait que eu sur la Terre. Une vague d'énergie l'entoura faisant tomber les hommes en noir qui l'entourait mais aussi quelques hommes en blanc. Elle sentit sa colère explosait puis elle tomba évanouit ou morte.

Elle espérait être morte pour pouvoir le rejoindre, au fond il avait toujours eu du bien parce qu'il voulait les protéger alors qu'elle, elle avait un peu de mal parce qu'elle en avait tuer beaucoup pour se venger…

* * *

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier à **Alice.C** pour m'avoir convaincu de poster la suite parce que j'en suis un peu déçu mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé comme moi j'ai aimé écrire cette fic.

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop.

Merci à **'tite mione**, **Somiday**, **Paprika Star**, **Gedauphin**, **MeLy-cHaN86**, **Sakura**, **The Tears-Of-Heaven**, **Yume-chan**, **Setsuko** certaine pour leurs fidélités et les autres pour m'avoir laisser de gentille reviews qui me donne envie de faire d'autre fanfic… j'espère vous revoir.

_Avec tout mon amour… qu'elle vous porte chance…_

Moony's wife


End file.
